hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Denali Baranov (Alaska)
Alaska (アラスカ州, Arasuka-shū) is a fan made character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He has two 'human names,' one being his Inuit name (Tiquana, meaning "Adopted Son") and the other being his modern name (Samuel Denali Baranov). His birthday is July 13th, the day Vitus Bering discovered Alaska. Appearance Sam has slightly curly, black (more like very dark grey but whatev) hair that goes almost down to his shoulders, and often times looks a bit messy. He has a curly ahoge right on top of his head, which represents Point Barrow. His skin is rather tan, and he has burns on his shoulders left over from bad forest fires that have happened in Alaska during the summer. Across his lower back is a thin scar that represents the Denali Fault Line, and has been visible on him since the Good Friday Earthquake in 1964. On his right knee are two more scars, from the Aleutian Island Campaign in 1942-43. His eyes a dark lavender, representing left over Russian in fluence on the area; when he was still very young (aka up until the late 1700s, early 1800s) his eyes were dark brown. He also stands rather tall, at 6'4", with a bit more fat on him due to having alot of meat and fish in his diet along with the way Inuit people are built to withstand the cold weather. He often dresses very warmly, usually wearing a turtleneck or sweater under a brown jacket with a furry collar or hood, and, unless it's super cold outside, he'll usually just wear jeans and a pair of sneakers. (He's pretty fond of his purple converse??) His ears are pierced, but he tends to hide it because he thinks others might call it girly. He also has a necklace, which is usually hidden under his sweater, that has what is called a Flying Bear on it; it's a bear charm carved from walrus ivory, with its skeleton carved in lines on the outside of it. (These were used in the Dorset culture, which preceded the Inuits, not only to ward off evil spirits, but also to perform shamanic rituals.) Personality and Interests He tends to keep to himself alot, and may come off and rather aloof at first, though he can also be a bit childish or stubborn at times. His sense of humour is admittedly terrible, but he really doesn't care. He tends to break down under stress, and he's not very good at making big decisions. He's quite protective of his close family and friends. He tends to have a bit of a temper, but often times if he snaps over something he'll end up berating himself for it later. He's quite awkward when it comes to relationships, and tends to not want to upset the other person, or he gets upset himself; because of this, he's had trouble breaking off relationships or saying "no" to people in general. He's had quite a bit of problems with depression and suicide, and suffers from SAD (Seasonal Affective Disorder). On top of this, he's also dealt with substance abuse ever since Russia turned him loose on America; namely, alcohol and marijuana. He's also a bit of a lightweight, and he doesn't really enjoy drinking in public. He's quite active when it comes to winter sports, most importantly mushing, which is his state sport. On top of that, he's very much a 'dog person,' he raises and trains sled dogs at home, for running in races like the Iditarod. He's also quite fond of guns and hunting, which he also does quite a bit (along with fishing as well). Since living in such a cold climate his whole life, he's seen what the cold weather can do to mortal people; this has since scared him a bit into dressing as warmly as he does, along with being very wary of how cold it is. Despite this, he doesn't actually mind the cold much, and finds it a bit more comfortable to him than very warm weather. It's not uncommon for him to seem rather shaky or shivering either, though this is not actually caused by the cold weather; but rather, the earthquakes that tend to happen daily in Alaska. At times, he may stop for a moment and look a bit startled for no reason; this is probably caused by a larger earthquake, but he's usually not harmed by it unless its large enough to cause damage. When he walks, he has a slight limp due to a stiffness in his right knee, left over from the scars he got from Japan bombing Dutch Harbour in WWII. Relationships Russia His previous- and first actual- caretaker, of sorts. He wants nothing to do with Russia, since what happened when he was still called Russian-Anerica. He's not blood related to Russia in the slightest. America His current caretaker; he sort of resents America for not giving him a choice of independence before he bought him, among other reasons. Despite this, he still respects America for "saving" him from Russia all those years ago. France & Spain Two of the first countries that showed a curiosity towards him before Russia made them leave. He was actually rather fond of Spain for the short while he knew him. England Showed interest in buying Alaska from Russia, but one of the more specific reasons Russia sold Alaska to America was to keep it out of England's hands. Now basically runs Prudhoe Bay via BP. Sam can't stand the fact he keeps spilling oil and messing stuff up. Greenland, Northwest Territories, Nunavut, & Yukon His siblings, of sorts. The other majorly-Inuit areas of North America. He's quite close to all of them (socially, mind you). Siberia A distant relative, sort of, due to the Inuit people being in Siberia as well. He used to hang around him alot as a child while he was still living in Russia's house, and thought of the older territory as a brother of sorts. They're still friends, though they don't talk as often. Hawaii Though they have very different histories prior to being states, Sam relates with Hawaii on the fact America ignored their cries for statehood until WWII was over. Washington State He considers Washington to be his younger brother, mostly because of the fact they actually have quite a bit of history together. The other 47 states? He has a bit of a hard time relating with the other states, because he's so far away from them. He doesn't talk to a lot of them that often, and kind of resents them for that whole argument over whether it was a good idea for America to buy him or not, when they called him a bunch of stupid names and said he was a resourceless hunk of ice. In the long run, though, he has a bit of a soft spot for them as his extended family. Other Facts and Trivia * He has a driver's licence, but rarely actually drives. He mostly walks places, or flies there if it's too far. He has a personal airplane. * He cuts his own hair, because it's what he's always done, and he only does it once or twice a year. * His hair is kind of oily because of the oil in Prudhoe Bay, he tries to wash it but it never works. * His eyesight is terrible. Like, he doesn't absolutely NEED to wear glasses/contacts to see, but he has a hard time seeing/reading things from a distance. * He's very good at handling money, due to the fact that Alaska is considered to have handled the wealth from their oil the best compared to other oil-bearing places. * He's not very tech-savvy, but he tries. * He speaks English mainly, but also Russian, Spanish, and many native American languages. He also knows small bits and pieces of German, not enough to get by though. * His hands tend to be really cold alot of the time, for some reason. He doesn't mind it, but sometimes other people do. * If one of his dogs dies, he tends to get incredibly torn up about it, and often stays like that for days. * Due to the large amount of enslavement and sexual violence towards Inuit women during the time Russia owned Alaska, Sam has developed a bit of a phobia of getting close or intimate with others, no matter how much he trusts them.